Gate: Forerunners Furious Maelstrom
by TheWelshOtaku
Summary: Naruto the emperor of the Forerunners Elemental Empire is given a report about a strange structure appearing in the middle of the city, with a roman like army charging out and causing chaos, his response? show this army the strength that created the Elemental Empire. (Sorry for the bad summary)


**Hello everyone, this is the first fanfiction I've ever written so please…. Be gentle with the reviews. AND ALSO, PLEASE REVIEW! I would love the feedback.**

 **This is a Naruto x Halo x Gate fanfiction**

 **This Naruto won't be the stupid happy-go-lucky idiot he was in Canon, he will be smart and calculative.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Naruto, Halo and Gate are owned by their respective companies and producers.**

 **Gate: The Forerunners Furious Maelstrom**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

Sitting in what appeared to be a floating metal chair was an individual with haunting violet eyes and blood red hair who looked to be round about his late teens to early twenties wearing what looks like a greyish silvery skin-tight suit with pieces of armor at the legs, arms, chest and neck area all lined with an orange light, this suit was officially called Combat Skin.

The individual is Emperor Naruto Uzumaki of the Elemental Forerunner Empire and he is currently sitting back and relaxing while his shadow clones sort through different data charts and paperwork all of which cover things like economics, the industry and current military strength, while his clones were working he thought back to how everything got to where it is now.

It all started when he was five years old in the hidden ninja village know as Konoha on October 10th, his birthday now normally a birthday is supposed to be a day of celebration but not for Naruto, ever since he could remember the villagers of Konoha hated him with a passion and he figured out why quite easily, it wasn't difficult especially when all the villagers made comments calling the him "fox brat" or "demon" making him come to realise something.

On the day of Naruto's birth a giant creature known as a Bijuu (Tailed Beast) attacked the village and it wasn't just any Bijuu, it was the most powerful of the Bijuu, the Kyubi No Yoko (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox), the currently village leader or Hokage at the time, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze fought the beast and lead it away from the village before killing it

or so the stories would have you believe, see a creature like a Bijuu which is made of pure Chakra can't simply be killed and even if it could it would just reform a couple years later, so the Hokage done the next best thing,

he sealed the Kyubi away into a living container or a Jinchuriki so it would never cause harm to innocents again until the container died which would free the beast but there was just one problem, the Kyubi couldn't be sealed into just anybody since the strain would kill them and release the beast.

The container had to be an infant or more pacifically a Uzumaki infant since they are the only people able to survive the sealing process, after the Kyubi was sealed into Naruto at the cost of Minato's life.

The reinstated Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi announced to the villagers Naruto's status as a Jinchuriki expecting the villagers to treat him like a hero for containing the beast, he was sadly mistaken, due to how many people died and loved ones lost a hatred for the Kyubi ran deep in the surviving villagers and when they heard that Naruto was its container they immediately thought he was the Kyubi in human form and Minato made it like that so they could kill it permanently.

Ever since then his childhood has been a nightmare being constantly glared at, roughly booted out of stores, it got even worse on his birthday, large mobs would be formed while the village ninja were to busy dealing with the Kyubi festival to celebrate the Kyubi's defeat, they probably wouldn't help anyway considering they are like the villagers with their hatred, you would think the ninja would have more faith in their Hokage.

Today is no different than any other of Naruto's birthdays, currently being hunted by a mob of over 50 villagers chasing him through Konoha a 5-year-old Naruto is running as quickly as his little legs could carry him, knowing the type of treatment he will get if the mob catches him.

As he is running he can hear the villagers yelling "catch the fox brat" or "get back here you little demon", while the villagers are yelling at him Naruto notices a large forest he's approaching and decides to hide in there.

When Naruto quickly climbs the fence the more smarter members of the mob yells at everybody to stop when they recognize the forest as the shinobi training ground 44 or more commonly none as the "Forest of Death" due to its dangerous fauna and animals.

The mob, after realising Naruto entered the forest quickly dispersed thinking that the dangerous animals would kill the brat. Naruto continued to run even after the villagers left not wanting to risk being ambushed when he leaves the forest, as he is running he steps on a week area of ground making it cave-in and cause Naruto to fall a good 50 feet hitting and cutting himself on rocks before finally hitting the ground quickly losing blood before he falls unconscious.

When he woke up he realised he was laying on a surprisingly comfy metal bed, the second thing Naruto realised was that he felt different, as if he could run a marathon with ease but he still felt sore, wondering why he was sore it didn't take him long to remember falling down a large cavern.

It was at this moment that the odd metal door opened and a floating sphere thing with a bright purple eye entered the room before hovering towards him, he was wondering what the sphere was before he got the shock of his life when the floating orb started to speak in a peppy female voice.

"Ah your awake Reclaimer good, I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up after the blood transfusion" said the floating orb while Naruto just stared trying to comprehend what he was seeing and hearing.

"What are you? what do you mean by blood transfusion? And why did you call me Reclaimer?" Naruto was finally able to ask after a couple of seconds of processing that a floating metal orb with an eye was speaking to him. The "orb" as Naruto has dubbed it responded to him by saying.

"I'm the monitor who oversees this facility, my name is 10 Errant Guardian and you, you are a reclaimer"

 **To be continued….**

 **That's that chapter done. This is a test chapter for me to see the feedback I get and decide whether to continued writing this story or not. Since I am busy with college and my daily life updates will be random. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
